We can ('t) be together
by Usalover
Summary: This one shot is inspired by episode 6x07! We know that a kiss between Chuck and Blair was tradition in the 7th ep of every season of gossip girl! But in that ep it didn't happen. .and I was so disappointed! So after 2 years I decided to re-write the ending of the scene at the Empire's bar..I hope you will like it:) Reviews are appreciated:)


This one shot is inspired by episode 6x07! We know that a kiss between Chuck and Blair was tradition in the 7th ep of every season of gossip girl! But in that ep it didn't happen. .and I was so disappointed! So after 2 years I decided to re-write the ending of the scene at the Empire's bar..I hope you will like it:) Reviews are appreciated:)

"Chuck what happened? " a concerned Blair asked him ."I finally had the evidence to vanquish my father..and lily destroyed it..to protect him..." he answered sounding hopeless and defeated. "We'll find new evidence , we'll find another way"..Blair tried to persuade him..but he interrupted her speaking in a low and detached tone.."Stop lying to yourself, this was it, there's no other way...we can't be together. .go ..just go." But Blair couldn't stand him being so desperate and so resolved in letting her go..they had made a pact..and she would have fought for their happiness and for their love! She couldn't just let him drown his sorrows in alcohol "No Chuck..This isn't it ..you are not gonna let me go so easily!" She said to him in a determined tone taking a step forward and moving closer to she lifted the HW engagement ring from the silver chain around her neck and she said "Remember our pact? I don't care if you didn't succeed in defeating bart yet..you will make it eventually..and I'm gonna stay with you as long as it takes! I'm not leaving just because you told me to! ..Finally he turned around in his seat to face her with an hint of hope in his eyes! She took his face in her hands ..he put his arm around her waist.. They looked into each other's eyes..they were both full of desire, un-consumed passion..there was also was a need of comfort in them..Blair leaned in. .her face coming closer to Chuck's until their noses brushed against each other. Chuck found himself closing his knew he couldn't pull away from her like he had done the other time they were in this situation..he wanted this to happen too much! He wanted to kiss her, he needed her! So when she closed the gap between their mouths he responded to the kiss..it had been a long time since they last kissed and this felt so good! He had missed the taste of her lips..While they kissed she had put her arms around his neck and he had tightened his hold around her waist. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads one against each other, after a while Blair pulled away to gaze into Chuck's eyes and she saw a new resolve in them! "I'm sorry about lily chuck..I'm sure she'll come to her senses once discovered the truth.." "Thank you for not giving up on me..I really don't know what I would do without you Blair. ." was Chuck's answer and he was being totally onest . Then he got off the bar stool and they took the elevator to the penthouse. .When they arrived in they foyer Chuck said "Aren't you going to your fête at the atelier? " "Do you want me to go..?" Blair replied hoping he would say no..that he wanted her to stay there with him. "I don't want to keep you from celebrating your success. .you deserve it"..he said. Blair smiled to him "Thank you..are you sure you dont want to come? Will you be alright here?.." "I just need some time alone. ..but I could use some company later. .maybe you can come back here once the party is over.." he suggested."Okay so...see you later Chuck" she said ..She was heading for the elevator when she felt a hand on her forearm.."Wait a minute. ." She heard Chuck say..he turned her around and gave her a soft kiss which she returned before Chuck let go of her forearm."Go celebrate with your staff..then we'll have our own celebration" he said with a smirk, They shared another smile..then Blair got into the elevator and they stared at each other smiling until the doors were closed.


End file.
